To Be Saved
by Codeblu12
Summary: Ichigo is a demon about to rule. Orihime is a rare angel that is sent to hell to terminate Hichigo. Ichigos powerful older brother that is trying to send evil onto the surface. They have a year left to prepare the fight.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: welp, since this is my third fanfic i decided to try and actually attempt to make it look nice. I had this plot line in my head but never really known how to come about it. If it sucks Oh well at least I tried.

Chapter One

Hell, the only place my home could be. I rule parts but not all. I used to be the most hated man. Because of my great great grandfather. Since this is hell I am talking about, we do not age after 23 for males and 21 for women. But no, he is not alive. He had his soul robbed from an angel. I do not help angels as a matter of fact they should fear me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

"C'mon Ichigo! We need to be ready for grandfathers arrival!" Yuzu sprang in. She was a common demon. Nothing special, I am the first born in the royal family. As a matter of fact I am next to have the thrown and today my grandfather will make his final choice on my part. To see if I am the correct ruler.

I live in the dojo with my sisters. Along with some other 'soon to be kings and queens' this place is a training ground for us we learn to fight and plan attacks. I have seven maids. Yes, all females. They wear a black cloth over their faces to keep us young men from jumping them. Occasionally women jump them. The school and dojo are created separate from boys and girls.

The reason being that most women here are succubus and enjoy playing games. We are heavily guarded.

The room was silent as we awaited for my grandfathers arrival.

"Everyone stand, now bow!" Said a young messenger. "Raise your head Ichigo, you'll be a ruler, a ruler should never have to bow his head down to an old fart such as myself." He sat down as the maids placed tea by his side.

"I guess you are right." I sat down. "You have grown a lot compared to your brother. You know why I came here right?" He raised his eyebrow. "To give me a final answer." My voice boomed.

"That and to tell you that he is getting worse, he Killed six thousand in half an hour. It was a terrible sight. You have to over power him. At the rate you are at you'll never be able to destroy him Ichigo. We only have so much time till he reaches the Surface."

He he took a long sip of his tea. "I will destroy Hichigo, even if it means risking my own life." My eyebrows crushed together. "If you can come back in one piece I will grant you the thrown as promised." My eyes lit up. My twin brother was an outcast. He is an evil man.

One me day we were the best friends you'd see anywhere the next day he ripped apart a few hundred after going into a closed off room. I stayed behind because of the thought that we might get caught.

He couldn't stop murdering. All he sees is red It seems. I still think of him as a brother. Sadly.

"Hello Yuzu, Karin!" The girls ran out hugging him. "It's been so long grandpa!" yuzu cried. Karin stood there looking down at the two. "Where is my father?" She finally spoke. He sighed. "He is on a mission. I'm sorry, he gave me a few things to give ypi though." he pulled out a red silk bag with gold on it. Handing us a little bit of a candy it looked.

"What is it?" I asked. He chuckled. "A fart candy." he smiled I thrown it at a wall. "God dammit old man! Can't you be serious!" I yelled. He only chuckled.

"Ichigo you are going to have some company here very soon." The white haired old man said. "What?" He stood up and walked over to me grabbing something off of my shoulder. He shown it to me. It was an angel feather that was pure white. "What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Ichigo there is a young woman asking for you!" A maid came in and said. "Alright I will be there soon." I stood up worried about the young woman. "Go ahead, bing her in actually." My grandfather shouted to the maid. She bowed and walked out of the room.

I sat down back in my proper pose.

As as the maid came back in there was a small girl behind her following. She had auburn hair and grey eyes. Her skin looked silk smooth.

She sat down across from me. Her face serious. "Hello Kurosaki-kun. I am Orihime Inoue. I am the last pure angel left as you can tell from my wings. And I need your assistance. Yesterday we were notified that your brother Hichigo Kurosaki plans on taking every human soul and feeding on their bodies. I need you to help me take him down."

My eyes widened in shock. Did she really just order me to go on a mission? "No. I don't help angels." I blankly said. She looked hurt.

"Ichigo, you are the only one thy knows your brother well enough to end him." My grandfather protested. "Yes, but I do not help angels for a reason." I stood up looking down at the woman. "I want you to leave this dojo as soon as possible. I give you five minutes and if you are still here I will personally execute you."

"Ichigo! You will not treat the last pure like so." Grandfather yelled. "She will stay here for the night. Along with myself, I want you to think this through. If you want to be King learn to work something like this situation out where everyone is happy. Stop worrying about yourself and think about others. I will not raise a selfish grandson."

"Fine, she has till tomorrow night to talk me into this mission."

I rubbed the back of my head hopping he'd end this argument. "Alright. Orihime, I think you should dress in something more fitting while you are down here." Grandfather smiled at her.

"Yeah, if another male sees you, you'll probably be raped. Then your white wings would be grey." I walked away from her. "Yuzu go find some robes for her." She bowed and ran into the other room. "So you will be staying in my room tonight, it's best we get stated early for our mission." I said blankly at her.

The night risen and put me to sleep on my mattress. I had Orihime sleep on the floor with a thin blanket. She kept waking me up by shaking and moaning about how cold it was. I felt movement in my bed. Someone had their arms around me. As I seem who it was, it was that damn angel. "Hey!" I screamed. She didn't flinch. I pushed her off of me and allowed to let her sleep in my bed.

Only because use she is too heavy to push off.

The he morning was hot. "Ok Ichigo, you'll be needing this." My grandfather handed me a black blade. "Zangetsu!" It was my fathers blade. He always had it on his hip. Now it's mine. "Take care of yourself Ichigo. You too Orihime." They nodded at each other. We headed West. He was last seen there.

"Ichigo" The vixen said. "What now?" I asked. "Well this morning I awoke in your bed. Did you put me there?" She asked. "No, as a matter of fact I think you crawled up there on your own."

She giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. "Well, I was thinking about how you probably felt bad and carried me into bed that night." She laughed. I slapped the back of her head. "Quit being weird." I shouted.

She pouted but carried on.

"Hello miss, I need a place to stay for the night." I looked into the peasant woman's eyes making her fall for me. She blushed and smiled. "You can stay with me dear." Her hair was brown and in a pony tail. We just arrived to this small village. We have been traveling all day.

The small petite woman shown us her small home. "Thank you so much." I smiled thankfully. "No problem you can sleep in here with me and the guest room is in the back." She pointed out to Orihime.

"Um there is no room it's just a rug?" The woman snickered and shut the door walking over to me. "Well, would you like a bath or anything?" She asked. "A bath and then dinner would be great." I kissed her cheek wrapping my arms around her.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" She asked. "That would be nice." I followed her to the outdoor bath.

She undressed me and kissed me chest. Getting lower and lower. She reaching my pelvis and stopped. "What is it?" I asked hoping for her to continue. "Well, it's just that I'm usually not like this. Why am I?" She looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

I leaned into her ear. "Because I am half Incubus. I cast a spell on you." As if she was drunk she began to kiss my shaft and suck on the tip of my cock.

After she she began to get more of me inside of her mouth I pushed her off and flipped her over on all fours. I pushed into her making her moan.

She was loose. Maybe I made a mistake.

"Ichigo!" A scream came from her. Or so I thought. "Ate you serious! What is it now!?" I yelled at the angel. "It's Hichigo! I just talked to a villager saying there was a few kidnappings almost an hour ago!" She rushed at me. Not noticing how I'm plowed inside of some one at the moment.

"Can this wait?" "No!" She yelled at me for the first time. She looked at me up and down then realized what was going on

"I'm sorry!" She screamed and ran inside. I looked back at the woman and though about what Orihime just said. "Dammit." I sighed and pulled out.

"That damn woman." I said under my breath.

The small petite woman under me whimpered. She missed my cock already. "I know but I have something really important that came up. I'll be back." I gotten up and dressed myself. I opened the door to see the angel crawled up in a ball by the door and her face covered by her frail hands.

"Let's go." I said to her. She jumped up and had me follow her. She moved quick to the scene.

"Hello, this is my master Ichigo. Can you tell him what you've told me?" She ask an old man. "Yes. My two daughters are missing they are twins. They were in the rice field with me. And that was when I seen it. A tall figure. Only a shadow no real features to himself. Then he morphed into a big blob surrounding the girls."

The old man sighed. "When I finally gotten to them, it was to late. Both of them gone. This isn't the first time of missing girls or women. We uses to have the most beautiful women in the underworld. But they have all gone missing."

"Thats why we have the woman stay home inside after six. Only the beautiful women are taken in the night. By being seduced, the first few would walk into the woods. Saying 'I'll be back.' And ten they never return." Orihime's face softened. "We will find the women in this village. And return them. I promise."

He nodded at her. "You can find more information from the shop owner." He written down the shop name and handed it to Orihime. "In the mining we go find more out about the kidnappings. I have to get some rest." I also have to finish that woman.

As I headed back to the small house I seen him. My brother. I ran to him. Grabbing him by his collar and pushing him into the woods. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I yelled. "Well I noticed you had company so I decided to check her out. You know, she is strapping everything down right. It's very obvious." He smirked.

"Ichigo, where did you go?" She shouted behind me. "I will take her from you. Not tonight maybe in a month. When you've grown to love her." He whispered into my ear. "Ichigo!" She began walking towards me.

I looked back at him and he already left. I turned around. "What? I had to piss." I combed my hand through my hair.

"Oh, you haven't finished you're bath." Orihime frowned. As we walked in the food was already cooked. We sat and ate. After dinner I headed back the the outside bath. After I settled in I put a warm rag on my face leaning back and relaxing. I heard someone enter. I could tell it was the old hag wanting more.

She began washing my chest. I flipped over and let her wash my back. I heard small giggling knowing whom it was for sure. "What's so funny?" I turned around to see that damn angel. "Why are you I here!?" I yelled kicking back and covering myself up.

"As a thank you gift I thought you'd like if I washed you. You know for helping me find you're brother." She gave me a warm smile. I looked to see she was also naked. Her breast were probably G-cup. Her nipples were pink, I wanted to put my mouth on them and suck on them till they bled.

I felt my erection grow. "Get out." She looked at me in shock. "W-why?" She asked. I couldn't tell her the truth. If I sleep with her I will grow attached. "Because I don't want you here." I yelled. She backed away out of the water.

As as she gotten out she bent over and shown me her pink lips. Her ass was almost too big for my hand. I think I'm in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime awoken me by screaming into my ears.

"What time is it?" I asked rolling over. "It's almost nine. We should get breakfast before we go anywhere." She purposed.

As I gotten up I seen breakfast sitting out already. I ate a little bit and packed some rice balls for our 'adventure' she calls it. It hell to me. Just hell. "Good bye!" Orihime shouted waving to the woman. "What about the missing women cases Ichigo?" I shrugged. "Well we can get started on that now. Go find that woman and bring her to me. And call me master. You are my slave until we find Hichigo and kill him."

"Why?" She asked as I sat down on a wood bench. "Because it is the only way you'll survive. If someone gets word an angel walks freely around her then they will be killed. Or even tortured. Just for their wings."

She looked at me in shock as if I was crazy.

"I better go find Rukia, the woman who was almost kidnapped." She ran off in her kimono. It was slim to her body and suit her quite well. It was pink and black with a red sash. She kept a small blade on her sash hidden.

'Wait what the hell was I saying!? She looks dorky!' The wind blown softly. It felt nice on my skin. I sat under a tree. Hell was created to look like the surface but that's just an old wise tale. Once I am ruler I will know for sure.

"Master!" I heard Orihime scream. I looked over to see her dragging a thin frail girl behind her. Her hair was raven black and cut short. "Is this Rukia?" I asked. "Yes, she is the last pretty young girl that is alive in the village." "My name is Rukia I am a helper at my families restraunt. How may I help you?"

She bowed at me. "Please tell me what happend the night you were almost kidnapped." She looked at the ground then looked back up at me. "That night I was out running errands for my brother. He needed some rice. On my way there it was already sun down. I heard about the rumors."

"Of corse I didn't want to believe in it. Not I am a possible victim. As I headed out I seen a beautiful flower that stood in the woods it glowed a bright red. I wondered if there was more that I could pick so I could use them at the restraunt thinking about how lovely they looked. As I approached them."

She paused. "I was in the middle of the woods when it disappeared. No matter how fast I ran the farther it would go. It seemed as if I couldn't reach it. Then that's when he came. A tall dark figure. He asked me 'what are you chasing a flower for?' As I turned to look at him he turned to smoke and appeared behind me. Everything went black and I was in front of a tower in the middle of the desert."

Orihime stopped her. "In the middle of the desert? Do you remember the colors or anything specific about the castle?" She asked.

"yes, it was all black marble. It stood to be as tall as the clouds. The doors opened as I walked towards it. Inside was all black marble with a red carpet that had a gold hem. As I was about to walk in I snapped out of my day dream. I tried to run back to the woods but I was stranded. Then I began walking to the doors if the castle thinking I could ask how I gotten there and possibly get directions to go back home. But that was when I seen the shadow and I ran away from the castle. Then after running for what seemed to be hours I was then running out of the woods."

Orihime looked concerned for Rukia. "Can you tell us the specific time you seen the flower?" Rukia looked up at the sky. "I cannot give you a specific time but I do remember the sun set before I left work. Then I was home around 10 and I left to get rice around mid-night."

"What are we gonna do master?" Orihime asked. I sat there in thought. I could have Orihime as bait and bring him out.

But then I would have to worry about him keeping her. "Orihime would you be ok with being bait tonight? I will be outside of the woods and if anything happened you can shout and I will come and save you." She nodded 'Yes'.

So it's final.

"Alright. Rukia is it ok if we stay with you tonight?" I asked her. "No problem but you two will have to stay in the same room tonight. It only has one bed." I looked into her eyes and pattes her head. "Sounds good thanks for the clues." we should be able to find him now.

"If I recall my friend Renji Abari seen a strange figure latley. I know we can talk to him." Rukia suggested. "Sounds good, for tonight we will use all of the clues we have gathered to find this guy." I said standing up.

"Master, do you think it's-" "yes." I said cutting Orihime off.

"Renji. This is Ichigo and Orihime." Rukia said smiling "Kurosaki?" Renji said under his breath. "Yes." I smiled. "How'd you know?" I asked him. "Well you see, you're family is very famous. I was going to attend the dojo. But I don't have the money." He smiled.

"So Abarai-kun, can you explain the figure you have seen around lately?" Orihime cut in. "Yeah, well, I believe it was a few weeks ago when I first seen it. I was chopping wood at the blacksmith's house right across the road from the woods Rukia seen the flower. I was washin my face off and I heard some thing in the woods I thought it was just a small animal like a rabbit or even a cat."

He looked at Rukia. "When I looked over to see the animal it seemed to be a huge shadow that moved with the wind. It didn't seem interested in me but it seemed as if it was coming near me. To be honest I gotten a little freaked out."

"Then it began muttering some giberish. I couldn't hear what it said. Everything in the field stopped as he was only three inches away from my face. He had no face, no emotion. Not even a real shape. Then he just disappeared as if it never happened. I wen inside for the rest of the night and whenever it was almost sun down I would go inside."

Orihime nodded at me. "It gets even worse. Last week I was in bed and I couldn't sleep. I opened my window because of how hot it was in the room. The screen was still up. And I'm quite happy it was. A man was standing outside my window. He kept asking me to let him in because of how cold it was. I told him no with my eyes shut. He attempted to break in. But then a few villagers came in and he vanished once again.

The story seemed to send chills to Orihime's spine. "Well then, all this running around and I am ready for a lunch break. How about you Orihime?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled at me. "I'm ready for lunch!"

It was about three in the after noon already. We were setting out things down at Rukia'a home. "After lunch I suggest that you go ahead and sleep now so you'll be wide awake tonight." I suggested to her as she rubbed her eyes after eating a big meal.

"Ok." She smiled.

Just like a little kid. I swear. She began leaning on me falling asleep. I laid her down on the small single mattress. There was only a sheet. No real blanket to keep her warm. I decided to curl up next to her and keep her warm.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Someone began to shake me awake. "What?" I looked up with my vision still blurred. "It's almost mid-night. We need Orihime on the move now if we want her to be bait." Rukia slapped me across the face. "Hey what the hell!" I yelled holding the side of my cheek.

"To wake you up. Now wake up Orihime and make sure she is dressed." Rukia slid the door shut and walked away. I seen Orihime curled up in a ball still. Sleeping soundly.

"Hey, Orihime c'mon it's time to get going." I nudged her. She didn't budge. "Orihime!" I gotten a bit louder. Wait this is my chance. I could just get a quick peek at them. Maybe a little taste. No more. I felt my heart beat in my throat as I out my hand over the collar of her kimono. It was loosened already. All I had to do was lower it a bit more.

I nudged it down seeing her massive cleavage.

She sneezed making my hand back away. 'What the hell am I so scared of! She is my slave!' I ripped open her kimono seein her boobs bounce back and forth. They looked tasty while she was still asleep it seemed I put my mouth over her pink bud. Running my tounge over it hearing a small moan.

I should stop now but I can't. My mouth doesn't want to stop sucking on them. I could hear footsteps in the hall. If Rukia or Renji seen this they'd label me a pervert! Anyone would.

I quickly stopped oped and covered her up. "Is Orihime not up? Let me try." Rukia flung open the door. Forcing her to stand up. Orihime's slowley began to open. "Is it time already?" She smiled blushing.

I'm a real dumbass.

We headed outside watching Orihime walk by the woods alone. "We will be here by the blacksmith's garage. You go on ahead. Just scream if you see him." I told her. She nodded 'yes' and began to walk around.

000000000

Orihime's POV

I turned to see their faces by the garage watching my every step. I kept walking around. I couldn't see anything.

It was then that I seen the flower only it wasn't red. It was blue. It was around the corner from the blacksmith. If they don't follow they wont be able to see me.

I followed the rose. It glowed the closer I gotten to it.

I began to run pulling my kimono up above my thighs to keep it from getting in my way. It felt as if I haven't moved an inch. It's in the exact same place from where I first seen it.

After what what seemed like ten minutes of running I began to notice I was getting closer. I soon reached it. There was a whole bush of them. I never seen these flowers before. I was about to pick it my hand on the stem.

"I've never seen a blue one before. It almost as beautiful as you. When you look away it seems to become dull. Whom are you." I looked over my shoulder to see him but he turned to black smoke. Then appeared in front of my face. "You are beautiful. I could fall on my knees for you now would you like that now? I can see that you're kimono is already hiked up for me anyways."

He dropped into his knees in front of me.

He drawn his mouth open breathing between my thighs I pushed his hea back. "What are you doing?" I asked. His skin was pale he worn a black Lon sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with black boots. His hair was white and his eyeS were gold.

"I promise it won't hurt." He smiled. "It's actually a gift I do to such beautiful young women such as yourself." He giggled.

"It won't hurt?" I asked scared. "I promise." He smiled pulling my kimono up more. Removing my underwear. I placed my hand over it. "No! That place is dirty!" I pleaded for him to stop. "You are being rude miss. This is my way of saying that you are beautiful." "It's ok I'd rather not." I smiled at him.

"Fine not the end of the world. I will seduce you. I can feel the blood in you're skin right as we speak. I can see you're past and future. All I can say is that I will fuck you. I will bend you over and- no let me change that. You will look me into the eyes while I put my cock inside of you."

He snickered. "You are Hichigo." I realized. "Just now figuring this out? I will have my eyes on you all the time I seen Ichigo suck on you're tit like a fucking child while you slept. He plans on screwing you like that old hag. You want to be fucked. You beg for a good fuck. I can see it right here." He put his hand into my underwear spreading my lips and dipping a finger in.

"Stop!" I screamed pushing him away. "You're body says somethin else. It's begin for my cock." He laughed. Pulling away showing me the drenched fingers. "See, what did I tell ya." He smiled.

He vanished. I was now standing in front of a castle. I couldn't help but turn away from it and run. But I was being pushed back to the castle by the wind.

Then everything went blank.

I was now running out if the woods. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" I screamed over and over.

00000000

Ichigo's POV

I heard her scream my name. Fear of her being harmed shot through and I charged to see if she was safe. As I turned the corner she bumped into my chest. Holding onto me. "I seen him! I seen him. He tried to take me to his castle and imprison me!" She cried and screamed.

I held her tight in comfort. "Let's go back to Rukia's." I stated walking her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

00000000

As we entered the room I laid her down onto the mattress. "Ichigo! It was him, he did something to me!" I leaned in as she whispered what exactly happened. "He put what inside of you?" Did it have to be this awkward?

He was trying to seduce her into going into his castle. It seems he wants a wide variety in women. But for what? It can't be just for sex. If not then they are most likely dead.

"Ichigo, tomorrow lets go to Renji's and tell him what happened." Rukia came in and held Orihime's hand. "Let's get you in the tub ok?" She smiled gently at her.

"Ok." Orihime mumbled. As they shut the door behind them I taken off my robe and sat on the bed with out my top. I began to lay down but then he shown up. "Hello little brother. You know she tastes like pure innocence. She is begging to get fucked. I could tell by the way she moaned for me." He chuckled sitting on the window sill.

"You bastard! Stay away from everyone else why are you doing this? What greatness will come from it?" I stood up walking closer to him. He gotten out of the window and sat in the floor. "Well, right now my goal is to have over 900 slaves. All beautiful young women with a tight pussy and perky breast. I will sell them off to the ones that have helped me gain them in the bear future."

He he began to laugh. "I'm only telling you my plans because you are so weak. Ichigo!" I could feel his breath on my face.

"I will kill you." He smiled and pulled away from me. "Right. After I fuck the angel or after I take over humanity?" He vanished into smoke and out the window letting himself out.

"Dammit!" I jumped back onto the bed.

00000000000

In the morning we headed out to Renji's place. We have been here for a day to long. "Why isnt he coming out?" Rukia knocked another five times. She opened the door and ran to his room.

As we came in there was no sign of him any where.

"It got him. I know it did!" Rukia was frantic crying out. "Rukia!" Yelled Orihime. She looked over to see Orihime looking outside his window.

"There are claw marks right here on the bottoms of the window and the screen is out. Tonight it looks like in going into the castle." Orihime looked at me. All I could do was nod 'yes' to her.

We we awaited for mid-night. Orihime had Rukia and I stay at the house.

00000000

Orihime's POV

I sat there in the field waiting for mid-night. "Hello maiden." A whisper came into my ear. "Did you want to see me again? Do you wanna sin?" his voice was silky.

Putting me to sleep. He slid his hands up my legs and my thighs. Kissing my neck "p-please." I moaned as he slid his hands into my panties once again. His fingers were warm and inviting.

"Please what? C'mon, no one is watching." he snickered. I felt much more tired. My eyes were starting to close. "If you let me taste you I will set those women free. When they return they won't remember a thing." His words were now a slur.

"Ok." Oh no. What did I just agree to? He might take away my innocence.

I spread my legs wide open. I couldn't move it was as if I was bound down. He stuck his red vixen toung out. Sampling me. I didn't know I could feel so damn good. He flicked his toung back and forth.

Pumping a single finger inside of me. Someone please wake me from the wretched dream.

I felt it then and there my bursting point. I orgasmed. My first orgasm taken by a demon. I fell into a deep slumber after he vanished from me.

00000000

Ichigo's POV

She was sleeping soundly in the field with her underwear down to her ankles. I think I have a good idea of what happened. In the morning all of the missing women returned home without knowing what had happened to them.

Every one but Renji came back.

"Well Orihime let's get going I am for sure that we are leaving now. All the women have returned. They have no memory of what happened so we are going to leave this town and keep these demons out of danger." Orihime rises from the field and noticed her underwear.

She he quickly pulled them up and stood up. "Hey guys!" We looked over to see Rukia. "I want to come with you guys. I am packed for anything. I want to help take down Hichigo." She gave me a second thought about it. Maybe I could hook up with her on the way.

"Fine but remember that you are responsible for you're own actions." I said walking out of the field with Orihime

Now we can catch him where there will be no others that we will be endangering.

As the day went on we were already by the next village. A village on the lake. "We will sleep here for the night and wake up early for breakfast and then keep going. We were at the last village for too long." I pointed out to Orihime and Rukia.

The village was small but bigger than Rukia's. Lots of nice villagers too. It was sun down already. The entire was here all I heard was giggling. From those two women.

We stated in a small dingy room as Orihime slept I decided this was my chance to go ahead and get some. I left the Inn and seen two women I went up to them. Looking them both in the eyes. "Hello ladies. How are you this night?" I asked with a smile they began giggling. "Very good."

They were now under my spell. The one with the umbrella began to pull my member out stroking him gently. The other girl with the flat chest began to kiss me. Making my heart race. I needed it now more than ever. She began to suck me off.

Her mouth was heavenly. "You idiot!" I felt a small hand punch my thick head. "What the hell?" The two girls giggled and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. "We are here for the night so we can get some rest and you are trying to fuck a few girls you pervert!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry but sometimes I get horny plus Orihime inturrupted me last time." I scratched the back of my head.

"Then... Here." She undid her robe showing me her pale petite body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

000000000

"Then here." Rukia began to open up her robe. I stopped her right then and there. "No need for that." She smiled. "So I can trust you." We headed back inside to go to bed.

I'm pretty sure Orihime wouldn't be too happy either is she woken up to Rukia moaning because I was railing her.

I faded into sleep. I woken up to Orihime shaking me up and Rukia was missing. "Rukia is gone along with you're sword Kurosaki!" I pushed my body up. "What do you mean Orihime!" I grabbed her shoulders. "She took you're sword Ichigo and left us here. I didn't check our money bag yet." She began to laugh. "Ichigo its time for breakfast!" Rukia yelled from the kitchen.

"Orihime! You freaked me out!" I thrown myself back down under the blankets frustrated.

"Sorry Ichigo I tried to nudge you but you would not wake so Rukia said it was good to say something happened to you're weapon." She smiled.

Not even the meanest demon of them all could not hurt her. Not when she smiled like so. "Ichigo are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of my face. After seeing me respond by nodding my head she pulled her hand back from me.

"C'mon and get some breakfast already you two!" Rukia shouted once more. "Ok ok!" I stood up and walked to the table. Rice balls, eggs, and fish. Its all we can afford so it better taste good.

As I sat down Rukia also put out some toast. "Enjoy!" Rukia smiled to Orihime. It was like a smiling party for those two. I dug right in taking almost seconds and sneaking some food off of Orihime's plate.

After breakfast we packed up ready to go. We were two days behind so we needed to walk all day and night. We can't miss him. We have to fight him.

I'm scared for the fact that I am not even finished training. I can't even control getsuga tenshou just yet I've only used it once and I broke my arms. I also lost some of my power. I have yet to be able to regain it. I'm starting to believe that granfather's teachings were to make me weak so I wouldn't end up like Hichigo. Probably. How terrible is that.

What does Hichigo really want with those humans...

"What have you done Aizen?" He kneeled before me. Trembling in his shackles. "Well, I have been doing some research on our plans and there is a small problem." My eyebrows knitted together. "You'll need purity to be able to take over the humans. You're power is overbearing and would slaughter them all in seconds. But if you were pure like you used to be, then you can make them all slaves." I sighed. Angry.

"Aizen just how do you think I can release all the bad? You know. 'Cleanse' me? I'm Hichigo. I've killed millions. None of my sins can be forgiven." Aizen stood up. I felt a smirk appear on my face knowing he'd have a good idea stirred up.

"Not hard at all. We'd need to take an angels wings. But you have heavy sins. So it would have to be a pure angel. The highest rank. Once you have the wings you stick them on yourself. It's a simple job. But I will have my best college have it done for you. You don't need to pay him either. Just touching those beautiful wings can make you be forgiven. But once you have the wings you have seven days before they completely vanish. They turn to dust. If you did a light sin they'd stay on longer."

A grin run was now painted onto my face. My pale lips plastered into a smile.

"I know just the person." I whispered.

"Be prepared, I still want her alive when the wings are removed. I want her to see them on me." "Yes sir." He bowed and walked himself out.

"Ichigo, something doesn't feel right." Rukia mentioned to me while Orihine was busy playing in the field with her bubbles I bought. "What do you mean?" I asked. My curiosity was peaked. "I don't know, I can't really say. It just feels different in the air Ichigo. This bliss will only last for so long." She gripped her kimono tightly. The sleeve almost torn. "Rukia, I actually have a question about that small blade you keep on you at all times."

She he looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you notice?" She questioned. "Every single time you go to sleep you take it out of your sleeve and put it under your pillow when you think no one is watching. So what's the story?" I asked once again.

"It's a part of my old blade. It was a regular blade nothing very special about it. But my brother given it to me. It broke because I gotten angry with my brother and attempted to fight a brick wall with it. When I came back home nobody was there." I bluntly looked at her. "That story sucks." I muttered.

She grabbed me by my robe and pulled me in closer. "You are such an asshole!" She shouted.

Then everything stopped. Orihime was screaming and kicking, trying to fight her way out of his arms. He knocked her out using one of his spells it looked. "Get away from her!" I shouted putting my hand on the hilt on my sword. "No, I need her because I plan on taking something very important from her Ichigo."

Many things came to mind when he said that. I quickly drawn my sword and ran to him. Almost cutting him. Trying to not hit Orihime. "Why do you care if I take her? She is just another airhead woman." He snickered at me.

"Leave her alone Hichigo!" I came in for another hot just to get knocked back onto my ass.

"Goodbye Ichigo. See you when you decide to change." He vanished from me. I looked back at Rukia. Fear was in her eyes. I've failed.


End file.
